Weight of the World
by EnVyS pEt NeKo2
Summary: Isn't it time to stop caring the weight of the world on your shoulders?" Armada-verse OPxSS SLASH!


Pairing: Optimus Prime x Starscream

Rating: K +

Disclaimer: Hasbro owns all of it, I can only borrow them for a little while T3T Also I don't own the song 'The Weight of the World' by the Editors

Summary: "Isn't it time to stop caring the weight of the world on your shoulders?" (Armada-verse) OPxSS SLASH!

Warning: SLASH!! THAT IS MALE MECH X MALE MECH! IF U DONT LIKE DONT READ OR COMMENT!

_This is Armada-verse_

**Weight of the World**

--

Starscream wandered around the Autobot base, everything seeming so new to him as he looked at everything through new optics. He still couldn't understand what he was doing here, why he had risked everything to join the foolish, overly empathetic Autobots. But maybe it was because of that one single someone, the only mech who had ever shown him compassion and in that moment Starscream had felt a tiny warmth explode in his spark. The humans were also very kind to him, although they treated him somewhat like an injured animal. That bugged him, but he was already growing fond of the humans.

Some of the other Autobots were kind enough; they tolerated him and didn't openly berate him. Others, like Hot Shot, didn't get used to having a Decepticon amongst their ranks so easily. Oh no, he never really said anything to Starscream but words weren't needed when it came to how Hot Shot felt about Starscream. It was all in his attitude whenever he talked to the ex-Decepticon or the ever-present anger and mistrust in his blue optics. It made the seeker feel like more of an outcast, worse than when he was still with the Decepticons.

Starscream knew he could only gather Hot Shot's trust, little by little and hopefully then the aching in his spark would go away. It was currently 2 A.M. and the seeker was just sitting outside the base, enjoying the cool wind blowing past his frame and tickling the sensitive sensors on his wings. He ached to fly, but didn't want to stray too far from the Autobot base in case Megatron and his idiotic lackeys ambushed him. He drew one leg up, resting his white cheek on his knee as the seeker let out a quite sigh. Suddenly heavy footsteps broke the stillness and Starscream instinctively tensed at the sound, not entirely sure of whom was behind him.

"Are you all right Starscream?" That rumbling, yet gentle and strong voice asked. Starscream looked up to find Optimus standing there, worry etched into his golden optics. The seeker looked back out at the sky as he replied, "I'm fine." Optimus saw right through the lie as he sat down next to the jet and looked into Starscream's face. "I don't believe that for a second Starscream." The kind leader said as his expression and voice all but pleaded for the ex-Decepticon to open up.

"If there is anything bothering you, please talk to me about it. I'm always here if you need me." Optimus said, his tone urging Starscream again as it lightly pushed against the seeker's emotions. Starscream felt anger swelling up inside of him as his frame tensed, shaking with barely suppressed rage. That foolish Prime! Who does he think he is? Starscream clenched his teeth together, holding back the hurtful words he longed to spit out of his mouth.

"You don't have to hold back Starscream." Optimus said, sadness dripping from his words as he gazed at the seeker with optics full of pity. And Starscream didn't want pity; he didn't want any of that. "For Primus sake! I don't know what I'm doing here, I am a Decepticon! And yet you treat me with such kindness, kindness that I don't deserve! Why Optimus? Just why did you chose me?" Starscream finally blurted out in a mad rush to calm the burning fire within his spark. Optimus sighed then leaning back some he started to sing,

_'Every little piece in your life_

_Will add up to one_

_Every little piece in your life_

_Will mean something to someone'_

The seeker just stared at the Autobot leader, dumbstruck, somewhat because of the message the other mech was trying to convey, but also because of the breathtaking baritone voice that seemed to soothe and caress his spark. That voice...it wrapped around his processor in a delightful way that made his spark pulse rapidly. Optimus turned his golden optics back onto Starscream's face as he said, "Starscream, you're here by your own choice. Yes you are a Decepticon, but at heart I just _know_ there is good in you. You deserve kindness just like every other mech, no one should be denied kindness..." A white hand came up to gently rest upon Starscream's cheek as warm digits brushed against the pale metal skin. Starscream shuddered slightly, the warmth in his spark growing by the second.

"Op..Op-timus..." The seeker stammered slightly as he felt a desire spread through his systems, consuming everything in its path like wildfire. He didn't want that hand to retreat ever, he wanted to continue to feel that comforting warmth upon his cheek. Optimus leaned forward, scooting closer to the seeker as he nuzzled his battle mask against the jet's other cheek. "H-How can you...? After all I've done..." Starscream asked, his intakes hitching slightly at the pleasant feeling of Optimus face so close to his. The Autobot leader backed away slightly so he could look into Starscream's optics, as the hand on the seeker's cheek began to softly stroke the metal skin while his other hand took Starscream's own hand in its grasp.

"We all have our sins...and you need to forgive yourself the way I have already forgiven you. Please Starscream, no more shying away from the others and me. We care for you...I care for you." The red and blue mech said softly, his tone and optics full of warmth, desperation, need, and...love. Starscream was not one who cried so easily, but at that moment he felt his optics mist up as emotions threatened to overwhelm him. Suddenly Optimus' battle mask slid back to reveal the rest of his beautiful cobalt face and a pair of sensual lips. Starscream was drawn to Prime as the aching need to be loved and cared for took hold of him. Optimus leaned forwards, pressing a soft kiss to the seeker's forehead, then cheek, and finally lips.

The jet felt happiness and relief swell up inside of him, as he grabbed Optimus and pulled him closer in a fierce embrace. Those sinfully soft lips trailed down his chin, moving over to his audios as the red and blue mech sang softly into them,

_'You touch my face_

_God whispers in my ear_

_There are tears in my eyes_

_Love replaces fear'_

Starscream shuttered his optics, allowing his emotions to just come pouring out as he held onto Optimus tightly while lubricant tears dripped down his face. He understood now...why he stayed here, why Optimus provided such stability and comfort. It all made sense as the fear he had held for so long, finally just melted away as warmth and love encased his spark. Optimus kissed his lips tenderly again as he pulled back enough for their optics to lock onto each other. He brushed his thumb against Starscream's lips and asked quietly, his voice full of affection and support, "Isn't it time to stop caring the weight of the world on your shoulders?"

End

Wow...my first attempt at an Armada fanfic ;.; hoping to dear God I didn't butcher it, altho obviously had to make Screamer a little softer than normal but hey that what's fanfiction is good for XP Anyway yea i just finished the series and needed badly to make a fanfic for these two and for this series 3 it is freakin wonderful Transformer fans if you haven't watched it go watch it NAO!! x3 anyway hope ya'll enjoyed!


End file.
